


Lost in Sin

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attack, Counselling, First Time, M/M, but I added it anyway just in case, not much violence really, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On a dark December night, a body slammed to the ground with such force that everything went black. In that moment he forgot what he was doing, forgot why he had stood there in the first place. He could just feel his arm, he wasn’t even sure which arm but it was burning like there was a fire disintegrating his entire body and soul. He passed out, no longer to sustain the pain that he felt,"</p><p>Where Yaku gets hurt and shatters his arms, but only never being able to play volleyball again, something else arises from a horrid situation. The monster that was born from such attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this. I suck at summaries.

On a dark December night, a body slammed to the ground with such force that everything went black. In that moment he forgot what he was doing, forgot why he had stood there in the first place. He could just feel his arm, he wasn’t even sure which arm but it was burning like there was a fire disintegrating his entire body and soul. He passed out, no longer to sustain the pain that he felt.

* * *

 

Kuroo walked into the changing rooms feeling slightly exhausted, morning practice was the worst of any practice. He was just tired and fatigued after the harsh reading he had to endure for final exams. He stopped when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

  


He dug out his phone and it was from Yaku. He answered the phone looking at his nails. When he heard a female’s voice instead of Yaku’s his heart just sank. He dropped his phone at the words spoken before slamming into the locker, like the wind had knocked him over. When he felt someone behind him touch his arm he jumped and turned round to see Kenma holding his shirt with concern.

  


“I have to be somewhere,” He managed to choke out. Kuroo rested his chin against Kenma’s hair as they were alone. “Look after the team for me for today. I need to be somewhere,” He choked out once again. It was like his body was on overdrive and he had no control of it anymore.

  


“What happened?” Kenma asked stepping back to look into Kuroo’s sad eyes. He shook his head and rushed away without a moment's hesitation. Kuroo grabbed his bag and made a run for the door, pushing past others as they walked in minding their own business.

  


Lev walked into the room just as Kuroo took of in a bad dash, “What’s up with Kuroo-san?” Kenma shrugged and let it be like that.

* * *

Kuroo rushed into the General Hospital to the room he was told to go to by the female voice. He found himself standing outside the Critical Care Ward staring at the male in the room before him. He took a deep and needed sharp breath and turned the handle walking into the ward that had only one bed and a large window at the side, with a male sitting on the bed.

  


He stepped into the room, dropping his bag onto the floor as he walked over to the male on the bed, his legs shaking, his heartbeat racing. “Hey...how did you know I was here?” The male on the bed groggily asked trying to sit up in his bed but failed.

  


“Yaku...you’re sister called me telling me that you were here. H-How are you doing?” Kuroo asked taking a seat on the chair next to Yaku. He hoped that taking a seat would stop the frantic rhythm of his heart but it remained in the same state.

  


“I can’t play volleyball again but…,” Yaku stopped as he broke down in a sob. Working so hard and for it all to go for nothing. He couldn’t even remember how he ended up here. Not a thing. Did he slip and fall? But what was with the gauze on his left arm. He couldn’t move his left arm at all. He couldn’t move his right arm either for that matter, but it was his shoulder that was burning him.

  


He looked to the nurse that walked in moments after, “Hey honey. How are you feeling?” She asked walking over to the injured male before her and looking at some monitors. This nurse was blonde, with a pair of dark specks. She was fairly young and one of her notable features was that she was fairly tall with a wide waist. She was stunning. She introduced herself to Kuroo as La-chan.

  


“The police are here to talk to you,” La-chan smiled to the invalid in the bed like that was the most natural thing to say. She looked at him for any noticeable pain on his face but he seemed to be just fine. He was casually lying in the bed, with his hands in his lap.

  


Yaku gave a curt nod as two policemen walked in with solemn expressions, "Yaku-san, correct?" Yaku nodded once again to the large policeman. The other was fairly smaller and a lot younger. From Yaku’s initial reaction he was guessing that one was a senior and the other one (the smaller one) was a junior, probably very new to the force.

  


The older male continued, "I'm Detective Reiichi and this is my partner Yagamai. We are here to discuss what happened last night?" Yaku nodded once again. Detective Reiichi had dark brown hair that was unruly and unkempt. "So let's start...where were you last night?" His voice was low and deep. He didn’t seem to have much sympathy and compassion in his voice. His voice was too gruff to care. Kuroo assumed that the years in the task force had done that to him. They had chipped away at him until he lost the ability to truly care.

  


"I was returning home from seeing a friend. That's all I remember before I woke up here," Yaku explained, his voice low and groggy still. He sounded like had a cough. Kuroo looked to his friend with a frown.

  


"Did you hit your head?" he interjected. Did he have amnesia? Who was this friend? So many questions were circling in head at the moment and his heart was still racing.

  


"I don't know," Yaku spoke again. His eyes were focused on his arms that lay beside him. They were to dead weights to him at the moment, radiating some heat onto his stomach, but they also burned him. He could still feel the fire ripping through his bones. It was dull and yet vibrant.

  


“Sorry dear, what is your relationship with the patient?” The nurse asked looking to Kuroo with concern. The disheveled haired male looked to the invalid who nodded his head curtly again. He wasn’t big on talking Kuroo noticed.

  


Kuroo though about what he was going to say before he finally spoke, “He’s a classmate, teammate and my ex,” He smiled softly. He was happy to remember the days that they had been an item, back in the old days were Kuroo hadn’t grown.

  


“This ‘friend’ is it a current boyfriend?” The smaller detective asked. He was very different to Reiichi. His voice was still filled with sympathy and compassion. His hair was a light blonde and was up at the front in a quiff, he was also a lot smaller than his companion. Yaku nodded slowly to his question.

  


“How’d that happen?” Kuroo interjected once again. The last time he remembered, Yaku was twittering on about how Lev was annoying him. How he wanted to spend some extra time. Kuroo was certain that the friend was Lev. There was no-one else that he knew of that was very much interested in Yaku. Well if it was the case it wasn’t Lev, poor thing.

  


“Later,” Yaku whispered quietly to Kuroo. It was still loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear what he had said.

  


“Does he have anything to do with this at all?” Yagamai asked, cocking a light eyebrow.

  


“I remember walking home. We kissed goodbye and I started to walk to the train station,” Yaku began looking at his hands that lay limp in his hands.

  


“Anything else?” Yagamai asked trying to spur him on.

  


Yaku looked up as flashes of what happened came back to him. Slowly, like it was dripping back into his memory. Drop by drop. Filling his once confused memories with pieces of what had occurred.

  


“There was shouting. A lot of it,” Yaku spoke. “There was a large crowd. They were telling me I was a sin. That I had sinned that night,” he continued. His voice held little emotion in it. Like it was a dream and not a vicious attack. Like he hadn’t lived it.

  


“Homophobic attack?” The smaller policeman assumed, looking to his partner for assurance. Reiichi nodded his head.

  


“Is there anything else?” The large policeman asked, taking over. Yaku shut his eyes tightly trying to remember the night. He could slowly remember dark figures that loomed around him, making dark threats at him.

  


He could remember a little girl, standing beside him crying. Who was she? He could remember the cold night as he walked, nipping his cheeks, he could remember the slippy ground when he walked, slipping more than once. But he could not picture everything together.

  


He told the policemen about what he remembered, he also included seeing a symbol of black angel wings. The taller male nodded his head, “If you remember anything else son, please let us know,” Yaku nodded and watched as the smaller male handed him a business card, which Kuroo took on his behalf, before he spun on his heels and swiftly rushed after his partner.

  


“Now sweetie. We had a word with the doctors and we are going to operate on your shoulder. You have completely shattered the head of your humerus and will need a replacement. It will not heal. We have decided to get it healed straight away and will be taking you to surgery in a moment,” Yaku nodded his head and glanced at Kuroo with a worrying plea of help.

  


“Can he remain with me?” Yaku asked La-chan who looked over at Kuroo with disdain almost. Kuroo’s expression made it seem like she had to do something to carry out that wish. Anything. She gave a small smile.

  


“I’ll see,” She walked away leaving the two teens on their own.

  


“You and Lev and item then?” Kuroo finally asked, he needed to know if it was Lev or not.

  


“Yeah. He brought me to his house and confessed his undying love. It was really cute. I told him I liked him too and then we started to make out. He’s so sloppy,” Yaku chuckled out. Kuroo smiled at him softly, was that the first time he had laughed since he had seen him. Even when he was broken, Yaku was still Yaku. “Like he was trying to use tongue but it was very much like a snake and I couldn’t enjoy it,” Yaku continued to explain. Kuroo laughed at the image of a snake’s tongue darting in and out quickly.

  


The nurse returned moments later with a smile and a doctor at her side, “Alright sweetie. We will take you to operating theatre. Your friend can come,” Yaku lay his head back on the pillow and Kuroo leaned down to kiss his forehead. He just felt the need to show him such affection. He just felt like if he didn't kiss him, both of them would panic.

  


“Do you want Lev to know?” Kuroo asked slipping his hand into Yaku’s paralyzed hand on his lap. Yaku looked to his friend with his mocha brown eyes and gave him a weary smile.

  


“No. He’ll worry to much. He’s too young. Let me heal first,” Yaku pleaded. Kuroo nodded but he doubted that he would keep such a promise. If Kenma was ever hurt in such a bad way and he didn't want him to know for the long run, it killed him thinking that he was unable to help.

  


He followed the cot into the lift and to the operating theatre. The room was complusively clean. He could see his reflection. He was told to wear a scrub uniform so he did, including a green hat that would flatten his bed head. He walked over to Yaku who was looking around nervously until he spotted Kuroo walking over with his usual lazy smile (that was fake. Kuroo was freaking out more that Yaku was).

  


"I'll be with you the whole time," he promised and the vice grip loosened significantly. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead once again with a cheeky smile. "You'll do great. You always do. I'll be right here." He promised once again.

  


They put a mask over Yaku's mouth and his grip tightened as his mind slowly began to fade away. “You’ll do great. Don't worry,” Kuroo repeated and with those final words and a kiss to the cheek Yaku slipped into unconsciousness.

  


A surgeon walked over to Kuroo and put a hand on his shoulder, “We can’t authorize you to be in here while we work, can we ask you to leave.”

  


“Trust me, I wasn’t planning on staying to watch. Take good care of him ya here,” The surgeon nodded and Kuroo stepped out taking a seat outside and slumping to the floor.

  


He pulled out his phone to see a series of messages from the team.

  


_Kenma: Tell me what has happened_

_Lev: Kuroo-san you’re late_

_Kai: Where are you today?_

_Kenma: Phone me_

  


Kuroo tapped onto Kenma’s number to phone him. He waited until he could hear the click on the other end.

  


“Kuroo are you okay?” Kuroo could hear the rest of the team that were in the background stop what they were doing. The sound of rubber against wooden floors just vanished in the background as 'Kuroo' was mentioned.

  


“Am I on loud speaker?” Kenma made a noise that suggested that he wasn’t on loud speaker. “It’s Yaku. He was shot last night and has shattered his right shoulder. He’s in surgery at the moment. Hes getting a shoulder replaced,” Kuroo whimpered into the phone. He hated thinking of what he was losing. He hated thinking that he had to suffer trauma.

  


“Can I visit?” Kenma blantletly asked.

  


“You are looking after the team for me. Can you teach the team how to receive like Yaku did. We are good but he was great. Please.” He was breaking down. He needed to breath. He was hoping that Kenma would keep him calm, like he usually did, but it just made him worse. Thinking that Yaku would never be able to compete in nationals with the team. Never to be able to stand with that team again because someone didn't like who he was dating.

  


“Phone me later,” Kenma demanded in his calm voice. Kuroo smiled meekly on the other end

  


“See ya,” he hang up, dropping his phone onto his lap and running his hand threw his messy hair.

  


Kuroo stood up with a motive and made his way down the stairs to the gift shop to get Yaku a few gifts before he woke up. The place was huge and he was close to getting lost but he knew this ward, due to his own injuries. He fell when he was younger. He found the gift shop at the entrance and picked up a few things he believed he would like. Something that would make him smile.

  


He stepped out minutes after and made his way to the desk in the ward he had been in earlier, to see where Yaku would be when he was done in surgery.

  


The nurse told him he would be in the recovery ward on level 3. So he made his way there and found a nurse who helped set up his new bedroom. It was La-chan, the lovely nurse before hand.

  


“I wish my ex cared for me like you do with yours?” She smiled as she sat some balloons onto the table.

  


“Then you have been dating jerks. I still deeply care for him even if we both have a new people in our life,” the nurse smiled sincerely at him before going to check on another patient in the ward.

* * *

 

Yaku was wheeled back into the room with his shoulder swollen and his arm in cast. Kuroo jumped of the chair when he saw the cot being wheeled in and took a hold of Yaku’s hand in time for him to wake up, pretending that he had been with him the entire time.

  


Yaku slowly opened his eyes to see Kuroo smiling at him cheerfully. Yaku turned his head to see the balloon and card that was on the table next to him then turned back to look at Kuroo’s lazy smile.

  


“Needed a piss. Stopped of to buy you something nice," Yaku turned his head to look at the balloon and smiled meeky.

  


"We used to date ya know," he spoke, his voice a little higher than usual but just as groggy. "We used to have great fun together. The text messages during class telling you wanted a wa-" Kuroo put a hand over his mouth. There was no need to finish that sentence, especially with the cute nurses surrounding them.

  


"He's a little loopy after the anesthesia. Do you want some privacy?" A new nurse spoke. Kuroo shook his head. He was certain that Yaku wouldn’t say much more about their private life that they had once shared.

  


"We did used to date. It was great. Now you have Lev as a boyfriend. You will love him more than you loved me," Yaku let out a small pout and turned his head to the balloons before returning to look at Kuroo. He looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes. His skin was turning grey. Yaku was in a similar state. Just as tired. Just as ill looking.

  


"If he loves me, why isn't he holding my hand?" Kuroo looked at how their hands entwined then reached forward and kissed his lips softly. He just felt the need to press his lips to his. It wasn’t romantic. Not at all. He just wanted to congratulate him for waking up. He had been so nervous about the operation.

  


"Cuz I still love you dummy. I have someone else but I still care deeply," Kuroo watched as tears welled up in Yaku's eyes. They fell down his cheek, then dripped onto his chest. Kuroo wiped his eyes with his finger. "Why are you crying?"

  


"I don't know," Kuroo wiped more tears away until he was calm. He sat on the chair and was singing to him. It was a stupid song they sang in first year that they both found funny so they continued to sing it to this day. It was to calm Yaku down but it was also to calm himself down. He just needed a moment to think. To appreciate the fact that he hadn’t been shot in the heart, that he never bled to death.

* * *

Kuroo had fallen asleep with Yaku in the chair next to him. He held his hand all night and woke up in the morning to the sound of a nurse walking out. He let out a groan and stood up, stretching his aching body. He had only been asleep for a few hours. Yaku was still fast asleep, his arms were against his chest like a wounded animal. Kuroo let out a yawn and made his way to school. He couldn’t hang around here all day. He had to catch up from yesterday.

  


When he walked into the school grounds he found Kenma walking not that far ahead of him. He chased after him and he slipped his fingers into his as they walked in together. Kenma looked down at their hands entwined then at the male who held his hand. Kuroo took a shaky deep breath. Seeing his boyfriend staring at him made his heart twitch like he had done something wrong. Sure he had kissed another person, sure he slept next to him, sure he stayed with him all day but that was completely platonic. He was no longer in love with him. He was just a close friend.

  


"How is he?" Kuroo shook his head then leaned in for a kiss. He held Kenma close as he kissed him hungrily. Kenma muttered out something and pushed him away. "I hope there was a reason for that." Kenma turned away from Kuroo. No-one knew that they were dating, people barely realised that they were friends in the first place.

  


"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Kuroo purred into Kenma’s ear seductively. But he did have a reason. He was thankful that Kenma was his boyfriend. That he was not injured. Not in hospital. He kissed him because he was the coolest person ever.

  


"When it's public there should be a reason. You never kiss me in public, what happened?” Kenma pressed on the matter. Kuroo shook his head not wanting to discuss the reason. He just wanted to kiss him more. He just wanted to appreciate him more and make him feel loved.

  


"Well I want to kiss some more...so I'm gonna head to the back of the school. Will you be following?" Kenma never said a word but obediently followed Kuroo to the side of the building where he was pinned to the wall and had his lips abused.

  


Kenma wrapped his arms securely around his shoulder and lifted himself up the wall so that he wasn’t on his tiptoes as it kind of hurt to be in that position.  A cough stopped them from continuing further and when they turned they saw the volleyball team staring at him with scarlet red faces.

  


“Kuroo-san...everything alright?” Lev asked, blushing at the two males. Kuroo slipped his hand down Kenma’s boxers, squeezing his ass in his hands. Kenma moaned in response, his hands resting on his body. “Is everything alright?” Lev asked again, blushing at the way he saw Kenma’s bottom peeking out of his trousers.

  


“Give me a second,” Kenma muttered and push Kuroo away from him softly, regretting the warm hands that were at his butt that were now back at their owners side.

  


“I’m going back now. Just getting some stuff,” Kuroo leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking away into the school to tell the office of Yaku’s predicament and how he won’t be showing up. They somehow agreed as long as he handed in his assignments and does the work.

  


Kuroo stepped out of the office and turned to see Kai standing there a little bothered. "Are you with Yaku?" He asked quietly.

  


"In what way do you mean 'with'?" He asked cockily. Kai frowned at him before letting him pass. Kuroo looked terrible, so he let him be.

  


Kuroo headed back to the hospital after making a pit stop of at the Yaku household to find his younger sister in the living room, worrying. He walked over to her and helped her out, giving her food, making her lunch. He walked into Yaku's bedroom pulled out some clothes for him before walking out again.

  


He headed back to the hospital grabbed his breakfast and walked up to find Yaku sitting awake in his bedroom. He smiled tiredly as he entered. He sat the breakfast down for himself then pulled out some fresh clothes for him to wear later.

  


"I want a bath first before I change," Kuroo nodded his head and sat down on his seat nonetheless. A nurse came in not long after and sat down some breakfast for Yaku. It was mush.

  


"Would you want me to feed you or your friend," The nurse asked looking to Kuroo and then at the mush she had set down.

  


"My friend," Yaku grunted out. Kuroo nodded his head at the request and the nurse moved away. Kuroo picked up the spoon that she left and scooped up some mush and put it to Yaku's mouth who bashfully opened up and ate the content.

  


Kuroo had spent the entire day with Yaku, talking aimlessly. He had sent a text to Kenma inviting him to see them at the hospital. He was feeding him once again, sitting on his lap as he made 'choochoo' noises when bringing the spoon closer to his mouth.

  


"Kuroo," They heard a voice behind him. Kuroo turned round to see the entire team standing behind him staring at them in shock. Lev pushed through the crowd and rushed to Yaku's side in a panic. Lev went to grab his hand but Kuroo grabbed his arm and kicked him away. He felt a protectiveness over him for some reason. Spending the entire day with him, meant that he felt the need to guard him from harm.

  


"Don't touch him," Kuroo let out a snarl. Lev looked hurt from the words. That was his boyfriend. Why couldn’t he touch him. He should have realised something wasn’t right.

  


"Stop grinding against him," Lev hissed out, seeing the way that Kuroo sat on him. His hips resting on his boyfriend's hips. Kuroo ground his hips into Yaku's making him moan out in delight, his body jerking up, "Uncalled for," Lev hissed. Yaku gave Kuroo a dirty look as he lay back down against the pillow.

  


"Do you want fed?" Yaku rolled his eyes and nodded opening his mouth for the next mouthful.

  


"Kenma...I thought it would only be you coming to visit," Kuroo muttered out as he looked down at the mush on the spoon. Kenma walked over closer to Kuroo, so that he was sitting on the bed next to him.

  


"Well...they kept asking and then they saw the text and wouldn't not follow me," Kenma took the seat that Kuroo had slept in all night and lay back in it as Yaku was fed another morsel. Kuroo slumped his head on Yaku’s chest and yawned tiredly. Yaku nuzzled his chin against Kuroo’s head. Kuroo moved away from Yaku and stood in front of Kenma.

  


"Kuroo when did you go home?" Kenma asked standing up and letting Kuroo sit on the chair. Kenma slumped into his lap and rested his head against his shoulder while Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist protectively, pulling him in close.

  


"When did you two become an open couple. The last time I was at school, you were still sneaking around," Yaku asked looking at the two with soft eyes. Seeing them made him happy but it somehow jogged his memory of the night before. His head ducked down as his hands shook from within the slings.

  


His eyes dulled as some memories rushed back to him, "GET OFF HIM!" He screamed before his eyes shut and tears dribbled down his cheek. Lev tracted his steps at the sudden yelling. Kuroo was to his feet and was shushing him and whispering into his ear that everything was okay. It had happened earlier.

  


"It's okay. Those men...they know nothing. It hurts me too. He loves you. He really does. He wants to kiss no doubt," Yaku turned his head and kissed Kuroo's cheek softly, then kissed him on the lips. Again and again his lips met Kuroo who didn't move too much.

  


"Tetsuroo?" Kenma muttered out. "I-Is this what you have been doing all night? Have you been making out. Is that why you kissed me? Are you guilty?" Kuroo shook his head, his fingers running through Yaku's short brown hair. He wasn’t guilty. He needed to be affectionate at the moment and Kuroo was giving it to him.

  


"I was never feeling guilty. I erm...can we talk outside about that?" Kenma nodded and stood up abruptly and the walked into the hallway, Kuroo following him outside. Kenma was never normally that angry but he seemed to be seething silently.

  


"I was sad. He was shot due to being gay. No one deserves that. And he didn't want Lev to know about him. I thought if you were in that position not wanting to let me know and it hurt, so when I saw you I had to kiss you. Plus I am so glad that you are okay,” Kenma grunted his approval before taking his hand gingerly and giving it a small tug.

  


Kuroo knew this meant, ‘ _Just don’t go kissing him in front of me like that. You are mine,’_ Kuroo smiled meekly before turning back round and headed back into the small room with the entire team crammed in.

  


Kuroo looked at Yaku. He looked so tired and deflated after what had happened. He had two casts on his arms, on his left there was drip feeding into him morphine to keep him calm. He noticed how Lev was always looking at the casts trying to work what happened to his boyfriend.

  


Kuroo moved in closer and took the bowl that had Yaku’s meal in. He took his seat on his lap once again and returned to feeding him which Yaku didn’t mind as he was starving. Though truthfully, he hates being fed. He hated them staring at him as he ate but at the moment he couldn’t move his arms.

  


He felt so vulnerable and having Kuroo made him feel safer which sucked a little. His boyfriend was staring at him. He was next to him and yet he didn’t feel safe. He didn't want his own boyfriend to feed him. He wanted his ex.

  


“What is this glop I am feeding you?” Kuroo asked at the yellow brown mush.

  


“Banana. I feel like a newborn baby,” Kuroo ate some as well to taste it for himself. It was super easy to eat and it didn't taste too bad. It did taste like baby food.

  


Lev walked closer to his boyfriend and Yaku noticed the urgency he had to hold him. He, too wanted to talk to them by himself.

  


“Guys...thanks for coming...can I ask that you leave. I’m feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment...and a little drugged up,” Everyone nodded and started to leave. Lev made it seem like he was going to leave but as soon as everyone was out the door apart from Kuroo who remained on top of him, Lev made his way closer to Yaku before he bent down to cry on his chest. Slowly Yaku lifted the arm that had been shot to hold Lev but it was far too heavy for him to lift so he just let him cry against his chest.

  


“I have been so worried about you. What happened?” Yaku wanted nothing more to hold the crying male in his arms, to sooth his ache but instead he lay there, useless, watching as his boyfriend cried his heart out against his chest. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him and tell him that everything was okay, but without being able to touch him, that would never be a convincing statement.

  


"I don't know. I got hurt. Lift your head, your heavy," Lev did as he was asked and lifted his head to look at his invalid of a boyfriend. "Kiss me," Lev didn't waste anytime and threw his tongue into Yaku's mouth.

  


"Snake like making out," Kuroo chuckled. Lev turned to Kuroo and gave him a dirty glare. "You aren't kissing him the way he likes. Your tongue action isn't pleasurable. You want to get him moaning," Kuroo stated simply from where he was sitting, on top of Yaku.

  


"I don't know how to kiss," Lev muttered out backing away from the two. Kuroo smiled softly at him. Yaku coughed to get his attention.

  


"Kuroo...go out for a few seconds. Go get some food," Yaku asked giving him a dangerous look. Kuroo jumped off of Yaku and walked out, leaving the love birds be.

  


"I don't kiss good?" Lev asked, his voice sad. Yaku shook his head.

  


"Your darting your tongue in and out. There is no race. You can go nice and steady. Explore my mouth more. Come back in," Lev leaned in again and put his lips to Yaku's who just pressed his lips against Lev's. Nice and easy. They moved softly against his before Yaku nibbled on his bottom lip and Lev opened his mouth. Slowly Yaku brought his tongue into Lev's mouth and massaged it against his tongue.

  


Lev let out a moan. He gently pushed his tongue back against Yaku's, softly and slowly with the flat of his tongue. The smaller male closed his mouth seconds later and Lev pulled back, confused, "That was good. Let's not continue any further," Yaku briefly explained.

  


"It was good though. Why can't we continue?" Lev reeled back, looking both hurt and confused by such a request. If it was good, then they should continue.

  


"I can't touch you. I don't need any more temptation to kiss you. Leave it at that. Can I ask that you leave now. I just want to be alone," Yaku crocked out, lying against his pillow and turning his head away from his boyfriend.

  


Lev moved away slowly from his boyfriend and walked out finding Kuroo sitting on the floor outside the room, "You'll come won't ya. I can't be kicked out and you remain with him," Kuroo stood up and walked into the room to say goodbye to Yaku and followed his kohai out the door.

* * *

Winter melted into spring and graduation was fast approaching. Lev walked through the corridors to his next class. He hadn’t seen much of Yaku since that day he had first seen him in hospital. He visited a few more times but Yaku was never truly pleased to see him, telling him he was a temptation and he couldn’t be touched. So they stuck to texting, which became very minimal. He would ask how he was doing and his response was ‘alright’ or ‘sore’. There was never really any conversation to it.

  


When walking to his next class, Lev stopped when he saw Kuroo walking beside Yaku who didn’t look to thrilled. His right arm was in a blue sling, close to his chest. They were talking quietly among themselves. Lev rushed over to his boyfriend but he didn’t seem all the pleased, he just of glared at him. Kuroo gave the first year a sad smile before the two walked away. They walked away from him. Lev stared at Yaku’s back in shock. He wasn’t even happy to see him. He stood and glared at him, like pest. Now, his imagination wasn’t running wild as normally he would have greeted him with ‘Have you done your homework?’ or something similar but no, not this time. He didn’t utter a word.

  


Lev felt a hand go on his back and turned to see Kenma standing next to him on his phone like always, “Kuroo will explain during practice,” He muttered before walking on. Kenma walked away, his head down but successfully maneuvering away from on comers.

  


Lev took a deep breath and rushed to his next class.

  


When it came to practice Lev was second there. The first person being Kuroo who was getting changed into his gym gear, “Kenma gave you my message then?” Lev nodded quickly. “Get changed quickly and I will expl-” Kuroo faded out as his eyes glanced by Lev. The first year turned around to see his boyfriend standing at the door with a frown.

  


“Go to the library Mori. You can’t play volleyball,” Yaku walked over to Kuroo anyway and gave him a note before walking away. Lev watched Kuroo’s sad eyes flicker on then off as he jumped up and landed with a thud.

  


Yaku stepped out but took a moment to study Lev’s skinny frame before shaking his head and walking away. Kuroo headed out and waited for Lev to follow him. They headed down the stairs into the gym and took a seat on the ground.

  


“Yaku was shot by a gang called the dark angels. They had seen you two kissing and went out to get revenge. They told him that he had sinned. That he was on his way to hell for kissing a boy with romantic feelings. They shot him because he was gay. This has traumatised him really where he goes to therapy to talk about what has happened,” Kuroo explained.

  


“That’s where he is going now. To talk about his feelings. He still loves you but when he thinks of what happens he can’t bring himself round to give you attention since he was injured so badly. He is terrified now. I don’t get it at all but seeing you reminds him of what happened. Anyway...I know that he is staying away because he is scared and that he is working his way up to you again. I am helping him overcome is slowly by being with Kenma. You know we will be making out and he will start screaming for us to stop. Well that’s as far as we got,” Kuroo looked to see the sad expression on Lev’s face.

  


“Can I go for a walk,” Kuroo nodded his head and let Lev stand up and walk outside. He rushed to the main gate to find Yaku walking out. He called after him and rushed after him until he was standing behind him. Yaku refused to turn round.

  


“I...do you...erm...want to break up?” Lev asked quietly. Yaku whipped round and stared at him in horror. “I know about the attack. That you are scared to me with me… I don’t understand about how you feel but if you can’t even watch our friend make out without feeling scared then...I think it would be wise to break up,” Yaku was constantly looking around to find anyone that could be watching but the place was dead.

  


“I’m sorry,” Was all that Yaku could mutter out. Lev took a deep breath as tears were trickling down his cheek.

  


“I wish you could have came to me. You could have spoken to me about how you are feeling. I would have understand,” Yaku stepped forward and wiped away the tears that were falling down cheeks.

  


“Thank you, Lev. Understand that I still love you. I really do...it’s just so complicated,” Lev nodded and took a shaky breath. Yaku turned round and began to walk away, “For now avoid me. When I am ready to be more than friends I will find you,” Lev nodded as Yaku walked away from him. He turned back round and walked back to the gym hall where everyone was practicing. Lev quietly walked in and took a seat at the side and just let his tears fall.

  


Inuoka turned to see Lev crying to himself so he rushed over to wrap his arms around him. Lev cried into his shoulder, his silent crying no longer the case and cried a heavy disgusting loud cry, “Hey...are you hurt?” Lev nodded his head. Inuoka went to look over at him when he saw Lev gesturing to his heart. He was clutching his chest as he let out his wails.

  


“Let’s go talk in another room. We can talk more,” Inuoka stood up and helped Lev to his feet and led him to the changing rooms where they could talk in private. Inuoka went to the water cooler and poured him a cup of water. Lev took the cup and sipped on it.

  


“Talk to me, Haiba-san,”

  


“Call me Lev,” He gasped through his sobs.

  


“Lev...what’s happened?”

  


“I don’t know if I can talk about it,”

  


“You need to tell someone. I’m here for you. I will keep it a secret,” Inuoka promised.

  


“The day before Yaku-san got injured, he came to mine. Do you remember?” Inuoka bobbed his head. “Well that night I asked him out and he agreed, leaving us to making out for an hour or two. Anyway when he was leaving, I placed a kiss on his lips and we started to kiss at the door before he left. Well Kuroo told me that he had been shot as these thugs had seen us kissing,” Lev took a shaky breath and another sip of water. “Yaku-san and I broke up just now as he is traumatised by what happened,” Inuoka nodded his head again then looked at the door.

  


“You seem like a good couple. Yaku-senpai cares for you greatly. At the start of the year, you too had instantly found a connection. Even if you are not kissing, you could still be his friend,” Lev shook his head slowly.

  


“It was never about the kissing. It was about being by his side. But he can’t be by my side due to the attack. He wants us to avoid each other until he is ready to be more than friends,” Lev continued to explain. Inuoka had his arms wrapped around his body and was brushing his arm with his finger.

  


“Can I tell you something?” Inuoka asked, looking at the door then at Lev’s teary face. Lev nodded his head. “Well since we are in the topic about dating. Shibayama and I have recently started dating,” Lev turned to look at his friend.

  


“Really,”

  


“Yeah. Well I just wanted to say,” Inuoka blushed looking at the ground. They were losing time and he knew it. Yaku was leaving soon and he only had weeks before he was gone. He didn’t want Yaku to leave and never come back to his side.

* * *

 

Kuroo was sitting in the living room of Yaku’s house. They had the TV on and were discussing current events, “Yaku...how was the mentalman,”

  


“I’m not mental,” Yaku snarled at him. “We are making progress apparently. We were discussing Lev today. We discussed the dark angels. They were sent to prison a week ago. He told me that more people aren’t bothered by homosexuals anymore. Do you think that’s true?” Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

  


“It is more accepting these days. In Japan more people are accepting of homosexuality than not,” Kuroo sighed. It wasn’t as acceptable as other places but they were trying hard to make it acceptable.

  


“Anyway. We were discussing Lev and what I should do about him. So he suggested that keep interacting with homosexuals, so go get Kenma and go be gay together. Anyway...we were talking about before going to bed that I should think about Lev...positively. Apparently sleeping on that will help me have better thoughts about homosexuality,” Yaku blushed at the ideas of thinking positively of Lev. Kuroo smirked at the idea.

* * *

 

It was the night before graduation and the school was having it’s usual festival that involved couples dancing around a big bonfire. It was a big thing around the school. It was as popular as prom was in other countries. The night did sometimes lead to unwanted pregnancies.

  


Lev was sitting on the grass next to Kenma who was playing with his game like usual. Lev felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Yaku and Kuroo standing staring with smiles, “Kenma...care to dance?” Kenma hesitantly put his game away and took Kuroo’s hand.

  


“Lev...would you like to dance with me?” Yaku asked with a smile. Lev stood up and took Yaku’s little hand and made his way over to the bonfire couple’s dance that was about to begin. The fire was blazing so the cold air was heating up from the crackling of firewood.

  


“You be the boy in this dance?” Yaku suggested. Lev took a hold of Yaku’s left hand, his right arm reaching over to take his hand while Lev wrapped his right arm around his shoulder, avoiding the right shoulder. Kuroo and Kenma stood in front of them and was turning round to face them.

  


“Don’t you guys look lovely,” Kuroo purred. Yaku smiled then felt heat rise to his stomach when the pair behind them was discussing them. Yaku turned back round pinching his eyes shut.

  


“Does them talking bother you?” Lev muttered out, his gaze looking at the stars above him. It was dark out, the stars twinkling above them. It was rare for being in the city, but there they were, looking down on earth.

  


More and more couples circled around the bonfire creating a large circle. The music began and the couples, holding hands walked forward, turned and walked back before turning once again. Lev smiled as Yaku spun under his arms before they met face to face, like all the girls were doing but they held hands, but seeing as Yaku’s bad arm was his spinning arm, he just turned under his arm. They danced round in a small circle before they started in the same position and repeated this over and over and over and over again around the bonfire.

  


“Lev?” Yaku asked as they faced each other and spun round before going back to the starting pose. The said male let out a small hum. “Will you go out with me. Again?” Lev looked at him as they turned to walk backwards.

  


“Are you sure? I am not going to push you into a relationship if you are scared?”

  


“Hey, every relationship is scary is it not? The fear of getting close, the fear of losing that person, the fear of doing something wrong? It’s all there. There is just added homophobia we might have to face,” Yaku spoke and watched from in front, Kuroo bending down to capture Kenma’s lips. They pulled away and continued to dance with meeting each other for a kiss. Others joined in, kissing their partner when they felt the need to.

  


“How much do you bet they won’t make it and will be walking away soon to go to Kuroo’s house?” Yaku asked watching the pair. Lev sniggered as they leaned in again to kiss before smiling. Their kisses grew more hungry with every time they repeated the steps.

  


“In about three more spins,” Yaku chuckled.

  


“Did you spend a lot of time watching them kiss?” Lev suddenly asked.

  


“Yeah...the hospital said it would help by being surrounded in it without being involved. So I’d visit Kuroo and he would have Kenma. It wasn’t always kissing. They’s just be a couple, holding hands, smiling, talking. Kissing was quite hard to watch,” Kuroo turned at the mention of his name and waved with his free hand as Kenma spun under his arm.

  


“Did you just wake up one day and decided that you hated being gay...or?” Yaku shook his head and nudged Lev’s side with his casted arm.

  


“I never hated you, or us. Or anything like that. I got scared. I had nightmares about what happened that night and it got worse and worse and worse till I was petrified. At the trial they said that they had deliberately aimed for my heart but me slipping caused them to get my arm. I made this monster that told me that I had sinned. That I had done wrong,” Yaku closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lev as they danced in a circle. They watched as a few couples pulled out of the dance with their lips locked in place. Yaku pulled away and resumed the first position, watching as the hand that should be on Kenma’s shoulder was now on his butt and was slipping under his jeans waistband.

  


Kenma and Kuroo pulled in on the third spin and were making out on the grass bank next. Yaku chuckled at them before he leaned in himself to give Lev a kiss as well, “Let me make it up to you Lev. Let me treat you right,” Lev bent down to kiss Yaku and pulled away as the group behind them sniggered. Lev gave them a glare and they deceasedwith the condescending noise.

  


“If we are the last couple then we get a prize,” Yaku smiled. Lev too smiled at the idea of winning the prize. The music stopped so that everyone could move up. Taking his chance, Yaku went onto his tiptoes to meet Lev’s lips. They kissed for a few seconds before Yaku pulled away but they both could feel the lingering feeling of pulling each other in for later.

  


The music started and the two danced away. The event was by the entire school to celebrate the third year time here at Nekoma High School. They got to be with the person they loved on the last night. Even friends would do the same. It was close to midnight when the last couple pulled out and Lev and Yaku were deemed the winner. The teachers walked over to them to see their hands connected and reeled back.

  


“Sorry no friends can win,” the headmaster shrugged his shoulders at the two who were close to sweating. Lev wanted to run home, dragging Yaku behind him so they could catch up. Yaku wanted the exact same thing.

  


“We aren’t friends. We are a couple,” Yaku spoke on the behalf of both of them.

  


“Well you still can’t win. The rules state that must be opposite sex,” The headmaster rattled off quickly. The excuse sounding plausible but was absolute rubbish.

  


“What rules?” Lev suddenly asked.

  


“Well there isn’t actually a set but we can’t allow two males to win,” The headmaster was close to hissing at them. Yaku stepped in front of Lev so he wouldn't get in trouble.

  


“Why not?” He asked with anger. They had spent so much time dancing so that they could win that prize.

  


“Two males can win the prize!” A female shouted and more and more people cheered for them. Lev cuddled into Yaku’s body as more and more people cheered for them. The headmaster grumbled and handed them the gift which was 36159.02 yen  gift vouchers in about ten different cards.

  


The two took the gift and headed back to Lev’s where they lay on the couch watching TV. Yaku was lying his head on Lev’s lap and was staring up at the ceiling. The lights were down low as they watched some re-run of some anime that Lev liked.

  


Yaku lifted Lev’s shirt up and kissed his stomach. The younger male giggled at the feeling, but remained glued to the TV. The older male dipped his hand into his t-shirt and ran his cold hand up his chest. He took care when going over his nipples. Lev shuddered at the feeling.

  


"Miss me," Lev asked, still watching the TV.

  


"Of course I did. Don't ask stupid questions. Now will you pay attention to me," Yaku used his good arm to snake it around Lev's neck to force his gaze on his. When Lev did look down he could that he was blushing hard, his face three shades of red. Yaku sat up and turned to look at him better. "You're nervous," it sounded like a question but was a statement that both of them knew to be true.

  


"Well I know where this will be heading and well...this would be...," Yaku had never seen Lev so bashful before. Yaku straddled his hips and used his left arm to massage his shoulder and pull him into his face for a soft kiss. "Yaku...this is my..."

  


"I know. Do you want to?" Lev nodded his head frantically. "It can be scary but it will be the best experience ever," Yaku leaned in and brushed his lips over Lev's hear letting out a small moan. "I want you to take me upstairs and fuc-"

  


"Lev, is that you?" A woman called out walking into the livingroom to find her son being straddled by a stranger with his arm in a cast. "Oh...who is this?" She asked with a smirk.

  


"Hello Haiba-san. I'm Yaku Morisuke. I'm your son's boyfriend," he stood up and went to shake her hand. He held out his left hand while she held out her right. She stared back with confusion before switching hands and shook his.

  


"So polite for someone so young," Yaku smiled at that comment. "Aren't you too young for my son?"

  


"I'm 18 in a few months. How old do you want me to be?" He asked trying to hide his snarl.

  


"You're 17?" She asked in shock, cupping her hand over his mouth. Yaku gave a curt nod. The mother looked to her son before rushing up the stairs. Frowning, Yaku made his way over to his boyfriend and straddled his hips once again.

  


"You never mentioned your parents being home," Yaku chuckled.

  


"Is that a problem? I'm so sorry. We should stop,"

  


"No. We shouldn't let your parents stop us from kissing and the rest," Lev scooped Yaku up, his hands holding his body. Lev placed a gentle kiss on Yaku’s lips before walking up the stairs. Yaku held on tight to his boyfriend as he climbed the stairs. He wanted to make out with him there but he was concentrating on the stairs and he didn’t want break another bone. Lev reached the top of the stairs so Yaku re-placed a kiss on his lips. Lev smiled as he rushed into his bedroom. Yaku didn’t need to take much note of his room. He found his bed and that was enough for him.

  


Yaku brought his leg around Lev’s knee making him fall back onto the bed and Yaku took the quick speed to start him off quickly. He took that momentum to place a rough kiss onto his lips. Lev gasped at the sudden speed that it had taken but loved it. He met Yaku’s kisses with just as much love as possible.

  


His lips were pressed together tightly, their tongues still tucked away at the moment. Lev could feel Yaku’s bad arm resting against his stomach as they kissed and could feel it rub slightly with every time he pushed up a bit to be more on top as he kissed. Lev gasped out loudly as he felt Yaku nibble on his bottom lip.

  


He slowly opened his mouth remembering what he was taught at the hospital. He was to follow Yaku’s actions like he had in the hospital and not just force his tongue in. He was new to everything after kissing. He didn’t have someone to follow and he could tell Yaku was tiring sitting with his elbow holding him up, along with his knees.

  


"Do you want to lie down?" Lev whispered to Yaku who let out a small nod. Yaku rolled onto his side while started to climb onto his hands and knees. Yaku grabbed his collar, stopping him from moving any further. "Yaku-san?"

  


"Lie on your side,"

  


"But you can't lie on yours," Lev pointed out. Yaku let out a snarl and let go of Lev's collar so that he could climb on top of him. "When your arm-"

  


"Shoulder,"

  


"-shoulder heals then we can lie like that. I don't want to hurt you," Lev bent down and kissed Yaku softly.

  


"When did you get so smart?"

  


"Tell that to everyone else,"

  


"You're not dumb...just stupid," Lev pouted, puffing his cheeks out to look away from Yaku who let out a giggle. Yaku couldn't believe he was giggling but there he was making cute little titters as the boy he liked was lying on top of him, looking so good.

  


Yaku could tell that he was nervous. He was sweating, making his hair a little damp and was covering his eyes. Slowly, Yaku reached up and combed his fingers through his ash colored hair that was incredibly soft. He ran his fingers through his hair again, liking the soft sensation against his fingers. It also seemed to calm both of them down a bit but Lev was still so hesitant and slow. It was adorable really.

  


"You okay?" Yaku asked as Lev just stared down at him. The others response was to avert his eyes and focus on the sling that prevented  both of Yaku’s  arms from wrapping around his shoulder.

  


"I'm new to this,"

  


"I know," Yaku giggled out once again, cursing at himself for sounding cute again. "I know that this is your first time. Everyone needs to have their first to improve. So relax a little," Lev's eyes widened at a sudden realisation.

  


"This isn't your first?" He asked, his breath a little shaky. Yaku shook his head.

  


"No. This isn't. But that doesn't make me any less nervous at this moment in time," he nervously chuckled. "Think of it as a practice before now. I got to know the basis before the real event," Lev sat back onto his knees and stared at Yaku.

  


"Do I know them?"

  


"I'm not naming them at the moment. After we can talk about that. Let's not ruin the mood," Yaku sat up to meet Lev and kissed his cheek. Lev turned his head away. "Come on. I am older than you. In my first year I thought I was in love. That's all. It was stupid. I liked him because he liked me too. Come on. I'll tell you everything afterwards," Lev turned his head back to look at Yaku and put his hands on his waist and run small circles into the hipbone.

  


Yaku slipped his mouth back overs Lev's, wrapping his left arm over his shoulders to keep them close. Lev nibbled on his lower lip with a bit too much force but Yaku wasn't going to call him on it. Yaku opened his mouth for Lev to dip his tongue in and thankfully he remembered the better way to kiss with tongue and was using his tip to prod at Yaku's. The older male met his tongue and pushed it back into Lev's mouth where he closed his mouth and sucked on it, making Yaku make a small squeak.

  


Lev pulled back from the noise, wiping drool from his mouth, "Was that okay?"

  


"Yeah erm...god I never have to tell...never mind...yeah er...that was a moan. It felt good. I never taught you that," Yaku was curling a strand of Lev's fluffy hair around his finger and was giving it small tugs.

  


"Erm...I watched some videos...read some stuff. No biggie," Yaku gave him another peck on the lips with a smirk. He pulled back and grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up with a large tug. Lev lifted his arms up and the piece of clothing was regarded and thrown across the room. Yaku trailed his mouth over Lev's neck, leaving small kisses on his milky flesh. He sucked and nibbled and bit the flesh ever so often, kissing the skin afterwards. Lev worked his hands down to Yaku's hip and grabbed his t-shirt and started to pull it over his head but it got stuck leaving Yaku in a mess.

  


Yaku chuckled and pulled his t-shirt down before grabbing the sling that was around his neck and pulling it around his head and letting it slip. He moved his arm out of the sling and slowly took his t-shirt off over his head and slipped his left arm out before sliding it off his right arm without making it bend too much.

  


"I'm going to keep my arm in the sling," he spoke before slipping his arm back into it and tying it around his neck. Lev looked at his body that was slightly covered by his right arm. He pouted before kissing his throat. He read somewhere that it could feel good.

  


Yaku was on his back once again pulling Lev down on top of him and holding his head steady while he kissed his throat. It was strangely the best feeling ever. He never thought that being kissed on the throat would feel so nice. It was breathtaking. His breath was always sucked away when Lev's warm lips pressed against his throat. Even when he sucked softly at his neck, he could feel himself getting hotter.

  


For an amature he was sure getting him hot, his blood making a beeline for the south. He was sure that there wasn't enough blood in his head to make decisions, maybe that's why there was so many unplanned babies, there wasn't enough blood going to his head to form a sensible though other than this _feels so good_ or _is he getting just as hot and bothered_. Lev trailed kisses down his throat down to his collarbone where he gave a playful bite and an apologetic lick before continuing his journey south. His lips moved to his left side and brushed against his left nipple.

  


Yaku was now certain that in the time that they had broken up he done some serious studying on how to please him - yet the idiot couldn't pick up his textbook and form a complete english sentence. His priorities were a little wacky but then again if he could form a complete english sentence that wouldn't be making his toes curl as much as asking _where’s the bathroom._

  


The ash haired male ran his fingers over his left nipple, so delicate the touch was like a soft feather that tickled. Lev so was focus on what he was doing that he didn't pay much attention to Yaku that much. He didn't notice how his chest was rising quickly at the anticipation. Damn his research was thorough.

  


Lev's large hand brushed over the nipple once again making the male beneath him hum in delight. A pleasurable song that resonated in Lev's ears. Lev continued to play with his nipples getting more daring with every touch. First it was the light touches then it was a general stroke, next it was a tweak with his finger. Now Lev had Yaku's left nipple in his thumb and index finger was playing with it gently, twisting it in his fingers.

  


"Wow...you're great at what you do," Yaku breathed out, tilting his head back and puffing his chest out so that Lev could get more of his chest.

  


"Really Yaku-san?! You mean it?!" Yaku kicked Lev softly against the chest.

  


"Be quiet dumb-ass. We don't need your parents to hear us?" Lev lowered his head in shame. Yaku chuckled and sat up running his fingers through his hair once again. "Don't look to sad. Just...keep quiet," Lev nodded and they both leant in to give each other a soft peck on the lips. For Yaku that was just as exciting as the kisses that made them both drooling and panting. Those kisses had so much love and affection in that short amount of time they are together than those long kisses which was trying to prove that they loved the other.

  


Lev pushed Yaku to lie down again and did just that, resting his head on his pillow and lifted a hand up to run through Lev's soft hair. The younger male bent down and took one of Yaku's erect rose buds into his mouth and circled his tongue around it before sucking on it. Yaku let out another gasp at the feeling, his boxers now too tight for him. He wasn't trying to think about the bulge that was forming but now it was screaming at him for release. He didn't even realise how hard Lev had gone but feeling his groin on his leg, he was certain that he was just fairly hard.

  


"What are you thinking about?" Lev asked with concern. Yaku blushed before looking to Lev's chest.

  


"My next plan of action,"

  


"What would that be?"

  


"You'll need to be on your feet on the floor." Lev slid off the bed and stood at the end as Yaku slid to the end and sat at the end of the bed, right in front of Lev. With the one hand he reached forward and undid his belt with some difficulty. Lev was going red in the fade realizing what was going to happen. "I can...can't I?" Lev nodded quickly.

  


Yaku undid his buckle and was pushing his jeans down his legs and was doing his underwear as well and was pushing it down his legs. Lev stepped out of the articles of clothing and looked up to the ceiling. He didn't want to see Yaku's face as he stared at his naked body. He felt so exposed now. Yaku wasn't sure what to say to him. He was rather long and narrow (without being fully erect). It was extremely pale with the tip being a rose coloured pink. There was hair and lots of it under his navel. It was thick and a dark ash coloured. It trailed down his penis getting dense. There was some covering his balls as well. Yaku smiled and took a hold of his penis and gave a small and gentle tug with it.

  


Lev gasped out in shock and pleasure and was immediately looking down at Yaku as he continued to give gentle tugs. His hands were on his left shoulder, Yaku's right shoulder being out of commission. Yaku smiled up at him as he stroked his penis some more. Lev's words were caught in his throat as the gentle friction stopped his brain from functioning. Yaku stroked the head with his thumb, a little bit of pre-cum oozing out from the slit. He used the cum as a lubricant and massaged it over the rose coloured head.

  


"Nrgh," Lev moaned out gripping Yaku's left shoulder while his left hand was debating whether or not he could grab the shattered shoulder. Yaku smiled up at him then leaned in and without a notice he took the whole of Lev's head in his mouth. It was extremely warm and was terribly salty but there was something pleasant about it. Maybe it was because it was Lev. Maybe it was because he was doing this to the person he loved.

  


He sucked lightly on the head like it was a lollipop and heard a mewl escape Lev's lips. Those sounds just enticed him to continue. So he did. He used his tongue and dragged it over the head again and again, sucking up some of the pre-cum as it spilt out. Lev was fully erect now but yet Yaku wasn't stopping. He ran his tongue up the underside of his penis and felt Lev flinch from the feeling. He grinned at him and did it again. When he was down, he took a gentle lick to Lev's balls. Lev shuddered and wrapped his arms around his head so he could remain there, sucking on his balls while he cringed.

  


"Yaku-san I think I'm going to...," Lev trailed off. Yaku moved his head away from Lev and lay back on the bed, his head resting on the pillow. Lev crawled on top of him and undid Yaku's jeans before tugging them down his legs. He took Yaku's boxers off and threw them away. "What...now?"

  


Lev looked at Yaku's naked body. For a small guy he was extremely toned. He didn't have a six-pack but he wasn't far from it. His legs were extremely toned, due to the volleyball. "Next...erm...do you have a lubricant?" Yaku asked. Lev went into a drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant that was vanilla flavoured apparently.

  


"Coat-" he wiggled his three fingers at Lev, "These fingers in the lube," Lev did just that and gave the tube to Yaku to cap. "Alright, index finger...you want to slowly put that finger into my...you know...to prepare me," Lev nodded and slowly wiggled his index finger into Yaku's entrance. He softly pushed the tight muscle and slowly thrust his finger in and out to prepare him. Yaku tilted his head back at the feeling. It was rather uncomfortable and yet it was very welcoming. It wasn't his first but it had been so long ago he forgot about the uncomfortable feeling this part brought.

  


Lev figured out what he was to do and added another finger into Yaku's tight anus. He scissored his fingers so that he can open him up more. Yaku let out a gasp at the sudden feeling. It was so strange. It wasn't too pleasurable but it would be. He thrusted both of his fingers in and out of him until he his anus was stretched enough for two fingers. Lev inserted one last finger and repeated the same action. It was so warm in there, it was burning almost.

  


Yaku was humming in pleasure at the sensation. He was still thinking about the attack but his mind was mush really and it was thrown to the back of the mind and the counseling he needed to attend. Because of this moment all he could truly think about was Lev aligning their hips and thrusting into him.

  


Lev slowly pulled out his fingers and looked sheepishly at Yaku who was opening his legs for him, "What now?"

  


"Do you have a condom?" Lev nodded. After some help getting it on from Yaku, Lev was finally aligning his hips with Yaku's and was pushing in. He was instructed to go slow. Slow was key apparently. He did just that. His head was barely pushing past the ringed muscles and yet Yaku was groaning out in pain.

  


"Keep slow," Yaku gasped out as the head barged past the rnged muscle. The rest of the shaft slipped in slowly and with more ease until Lev was deep in his boyfriend. Yaku reached forward and grabbed Lev's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Give me a minute," Yaku whispered out.

  


Lev nodded his head and their fingers entwined together. He took Yaku's hand and brought it to his lips, "I love you," was all he muttered out. Yaku shut his eyes, tilting his head back before thrusting his hips up into Levs.

  


"Move," Yaku breathed out. Lev smiled nervously and pulled back before pushing back in just as slowly. Yaku curled his toes and his back arched at the sensation. He loved it. He loved him and that was all that mattered. Being in this moment with him. Sharing the same as him. Sharing the same breath. That was what truly mattered to the both of them. That was all that they should focus on.

  


Lev thrusted harder into Yaku. Their mouths pressed together repressing the moans they wanted to scream out. Yaku was grasping to get a hold of Lev, his left hand in his hair, or on his shoulder, around his waist, around his shoulder, he was restless. His fingers would scratch his back as his hips ground into him. He was panting hard, knowing that he would release soon, but now he just wanted to enjoy the warmth that was Lev's body pressing against his skin.

  


The thrusting got more intense and Yaku covered his mouth and he moaned loudly into his palm. His brain was now mush. He couldn't collect any true thoughts as Lev's pants and moans overtook his mind.

  


Yaku could feel the knot in his stomach tightening, it was so tight he was about to burst, before he could give any warning, Lev took his free hand and twisted one of his nipples and with that twist, Yaku came in hot bursts over his stomach and over Lev's. Lev thrusted some more before he too came, shuddering from the high.

  


He pulled out and took the condom off before tying it up and aiming for the bin at the corner of his room. It hit of the side and slid into the bottom with a small thud. Lev collapsed to his side and lay next to Yaku, panting heavily.

  


“Now tell me who was your first?” Lev suddenly asked. Yaku chuckled tiredly before shaking his head.

  


“Give me a minute to breath again,” Yaku replied, getting the covers and pulling them over their naked bodies. After a few minutes of just listening to their breathing and their heartbeats racing, he finally spoke, “Kuroo,” Lev turned his head look at Yakyu’s face, “Kuroo was my first. We were in our first year. We were in the same class. We both found each other attractive. We had sex. Kuroo realised he loved Kenma, Kenma already knew that he loved Kuroo so they got together. It’s no biggie.”

  


“But...but...but…,” was all Lev could mutter out. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what to think. Kuroo had been with him during Yaku’s healing. He ground his hips against him in the hospital, they kissed. How could nothing be between them when they were still so close. Maybe for them it was easier being friends. Maybe that was it.

  


Yaku chuckled once again, nuzzling his head into Lev’s warm chest, “What’s so funny?”

  


“When I was attacked they had said I had sinned. I don’t understand how anything this good, that makes me truly happy, could ever be a sin,” Yaku smiled and Lev couldn’t help but copy him. As it wasn’t a sin. It never was. Two people had found love. That was it. There was no complications to the statement. They fell in love in each other's embrace, drifting off to sleep, peacefully and happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the title is Make It Stop - Rise Against  
> The dance they do is a scottish dance called the gay gordons.  
> This is the longest one shot I have ever written.


End file.
